The present invention relates to the processing of electronic information.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2005-055963, for example, discloses a storage device which can store large amounts of electronic information such as data or programs.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2005-10956 discloses a technique for obtaining the load of a plurality of logical paths set between storage devices, and determining the logical path to which a data input/output request is allocated according to the load.
Incidentally, for example, an information processing system comprising a plurality of programs for outputting an I/O request, which is a request to write or read data into/from a storage device, upon execution by a processor, and a storage control device which receives the output I/O request and writes or reads data into/from the storage device in accordance with the I/O request, is also known. Occasionally, the performance requirements (for example, specifications or the performance requirements of a user) demanded respectively of the plurality of programs differ from each other. For example, a first program may be required to perform high speed processing (accessing a storage device, for example), whereas a second program may not be required to perform processing at such a high speed as the first program.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to enable processing to be performed in accordance with the performance requirement of a program.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear from the following description.